N00bly
N00bly is the main protagonist of Minecraft: The Noob Adventures. Noobly (stylized as N00bly) is the main protagonist of the series. A creative and good-hearted individual, N00bly started off as the least experienced of the trio, but soon became arguably the best Sword fighter of the three after his training with YoDa_MoRpHeUs. He is the de facto leader of the Noobs against their quest to defeating Gaylord Steambath, a griefer given operating powers that took over the server they reside. History Not much is known about N00bly's backstory. The only known facts are that he decided to buy Minecraft after hearing about it and went to a server with a good reputation. After spawning N00bly spawns in the worldlike any other player would,soon after noobly starts the world of minecraft he said "so blocky,but so cool!".Shortly after saying that line he meets up with Pooploser69, or how he likes to call himself "Snake" and Fart Garfunkle by watching them dig themselves out of the ground to protect themselves from the hostile nighttime mobs. Soon after they meet up they travel along together to go to the main city in the server but before they do it becomes night where they had to build themselves a shelter and defend it from the mobs, during the battle Fart is struck by an arrow, after some quick thinking he pulls out the arrow while Fart gives him his entire inventory, while in the process Fart hands him a golden apple where N00bly feeds him the golden apple and he is quickly revived Personality and Skills Despite his unfamiliarity with Minecraft, N00bly is a very creative and quick-thinking individual. He is also quite intelligent in general and learns quickly, as he picked up on all the lessons Yoda taught him and Fart, evolving from a bit of a noob with some natural skill to an incredibly skilled force to be reckoned with. While Snake mostly uses leftovers of the group's equipment, and Fart using a combination of archery, swordsmanship, and basically anything he can get his hands on, N00bly seems to favor swords, and has used them extensively. He has so far used two in the series: the gold one he found which broke after a failed attempt to attack the Ender Dragon; the current, diamond one given to him by YoDa_MoRpHeUs after the fight with the dragon. N00bly's place in the trio is best described as the de facto leader of the group. While he was never officially voted as leader, he is usually the one giving orders or ideas to the other two members in combat situations. He's pretty good at being a mediator between people, too; without him, Fart and Snake likely could not function as a team, since (despite being best friends with a prior history) they sometimes butt heads, with Snake questioning Fart's morals and occasional idiocy, and Fart often being stubborn and reckless in situations. Another trait that contributes to N00bly's leadership is his strong morals and good nature; while Fart's idiotic personality tends to hit other nerves and Snake occasionally losing his temper, N00bly is usually quite nice and good to his companions and anyone they meet. N00bly is arguably the most level-headed of the group, as he very rarely raises his voice, even with bad characters such as Milky_Dad and xX_Dark_PVP_Hacker_Xx, and often talks down people along with Snake into not killing him and his friends on sight. He's also downright brave and courageous, since, as soon as he reached the top of the obsidian tower in the end and saw his friends being attacked, he immediately let out a war cry and jumped at the EnderDragon with his golden sword, aiming right for it's snout. Trivia *His name is based off from the word noob, a gaming term referring to a novice or beginner, sometimes used as insult, though N00bly is far from being a novice. *He resembles Steve the most out of his friends, except the skin and hair color. WIP (Coming Soon!) Category:Male Category:Fighter Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Voice of Reason